Hiccup's Dream and Toothless's Promise
by JasmineD799
Summary: It's been almost a week since the battle against Green Death, but Hiccup can't sleep he's having nightmares but Toothless promises that he'll always be there for him. ToothlessxHiccup. Btw Toothless is a dragon but hiccup can understand his language.


Hiccup thrashed around in his bed, whimpering and muttering words in his sleep.

Toothless woke up an sighed softly, this was the third time in a week he's had a nightmare. Eversince he had woken up after the big battle with the Green Death everynight he had nightmares about losing his best friend, or that the Green Death was after him. Toothless was worried about his Hiccup he felt terrible that he was having these terrible dreams.

Suddenly Hiccup began to scream, he thrashed around even more and cried out calling for Toothless, he started to reach out his arms as if he was trying to reach for Toothless.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup screamed, "DON'T LEAVE ME! COME BACK PLEASE DON'T GO! "TOOTHLESS COME BACK!"

Quickly Toothless shot up, and ran to his side and licked his face and nuzzled him softly.

"Hiccup, Hiccup it's okay I'm here" he tried to sooth him, but Hiccup still tossed and turned begging for Toothless to come back.

So Toothless wrapped his four arms around the boys small body, and lifted him into his arms he wrapped his wings around him cradling him like a child.

"Shhh," he soothed him "shhh I'm here Hiccup I've got you."

Hiccup calmed down, and suddenly woke up seeing Toothless he was so relieved.

He hugged his best friend tightly, "oh Toothless," he said "thank the gods you're ok."

"Hiccup," Toothless said "everything's okay you were just having a nightmare but it's okay you're safe now it's alright," he soothed.

Hiccup started to cry softly, "these nightmares are making me lose sleep Toothless, he sobbed but I'm afraid to sleep if I close my eyes I'm scared you'll disappear and I'll be all alone."

"Hiccup," Toothless said to him, "that will never happen I will never leave you, becaue you are my human and I am your dragon you are my rider, I would never let anything happen to you i will protect you with my life."

Hiccup hugged Toothless even tighter, "thanks bud," he said softly.

"Can you tell me your nightmare?" Toothless asked.

Hiccup sighed and began telling his nightmare.

"It was cold and dark, he began I was looking for you and I couldn't see a thing, I was freezing I couldn't see anything but darkness. Suddenly, I saw the Green Death, then I saw you in her teeth she roared and dropped you on the ground I ran over to you and tried to get you to wake up but y..you were gone..y..ou were d..dead." he stuttered and he started shaking at the memory.

Toothless pulled him close, "shhh he soothed it's ok Hiccup I'm here now everything's ok."

Hiccup started to calm down. "Thanks buddy," he said smiling at the dragon "you're the best friend i ever had."

Toothless smiled "and you are mine Hiccup," he replied. "I never dreamed one day that I would meet such a scrawny, shaggy-headed little teenage boy like you."

Hiccup chuckled "thanks for summing that up," he replied.

Toothless smiled "you're welcome," he said to the boy.

"Hey" said Hiccup, "do ya wanna go flying tomorrow?" he asked.

Toothless smiled only if you go back to sleep," he replied.

Hiccup laughed, "sure Toothless whatever you say, do you think i could stay right here?" he asked. "This is actually kind of comfortable."

Toothless laughed sure Hiccup, "if it'll get you to go back to sleep," he replied.

Hiccup giggled and then yawned he snuggled warmly into the dragons embrace. Toothless shifted himself so they could both be comfortable. With his wings wrapped protectively around him, he cradled the boy gently and fell fast asleep.

"Goodnight bud," Hiccup said.

"Goodnight Hiccup," Toothless replied to him.

Then the two friends fell fast asleep.

The end...

Sooooo did u like? it's my first How To Train Your Dragon fanfic! Sorry about my punctuation problem i seem to be always forgetting that stuff lol but I'll keep working on it ;) anyway hoped u enjoyed! btw R&R plz!


End file.
